Normal
by zfirze
Summary: An Arrancar and a Vaizard don't make a normal couple. Never ever will... GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

enjoy! :D

disclaimer: bleach isn't mine

* * *

**Normal**

**I**

* * *

A black hole ripped open in the sky of Karakura Town as Grimmjow JeagerJaques, Sexta Espada, stepped out. Growling, he lowered his reiatsu to an acceptable level and looked around, waiting to see if his nanosecond of unrestrained reiatsu had caught any wandering Shinigami's attention. Of course, if it was his little Berry…He smirked at the thought.

A second passed and there were no sharp spikes in reiatsu to indicate any Shinigami headed towards. Satisfied, he quickly made his way to his Ichi's place. He really hated the short distance from wherever his Garganta open to Ichigo's room. But there really wasn't a choice if they didn't want to be caught by anyone.

Quietly, he stopped at the roof of the house just across Ichigo's room.

Fuck, those damned Shinigamis were all gathered in his room. Grimmjow cursed silently.

Then he observed.

Ichigo seemed fairly tense and nervous today. As though he didn't really like the topic of conversation the group of Shinigamis was now sharing. His brown eyes darted to his window several times and it was only after the fourth time did he see Grimmjow on the opposite roof, shrouded by the shadow of the night. His eyes had widened slightly and Grimmjow had to duck down when his redhead friend turned to see what had caused Ichigo's reaction.

He silently slipped off the roof and landed on the pavement. Scowling, he slid his hands into his pocket and leisurely walked off towards the shops in the Town. He might as well linger around for a while more to see if those irritating Shinigamis would clear out to let him have his fun.

Grimmjow grew slightly uneasy as he continued walking. They would have been caught if he had forgotten to stop to check. It was getting harder and harder for both of them not to arouse any suspicion. Aizen, Ulquiorra and Nnoitora had probably caught on to his frequent trips away from Hueco Mundo, if Nnoitora's snickers were anything to judge by. Aizen didn't seem affected in the least though, only smiling his blasted all-knowing smile.

And if they were not careful, the other Shinigamis would find out too. He doubted that they would be as gracious as Aizen. Ironically.

Mumbling darkly under his breath, Grimmjow wondered how the situation had changed into this. In the past, all he did was just to open the portal straight into Ichi's room, fuck him senseless and leave. Now, he had to tread so very carefully just to ensure that there would be future fucks.

Somehow, Ichi seemed to really have grown on him. The urge to just fuck him senseless was replaced by something else as time passed. Something that Grimmjow wasn't sure what it was until too late. And even when he thought he knew what it was, he couldn't accept it. He didn't want to admit it. It was…ridiculous.

But as he spent more time with Ichi, he couldn't deny the feeling any longer. The one where he had the urge to see him everyday. The one where he didn't want Ichi to be sad or to be hurt. The one that wanted Ichi by his side every minute.

Grimmjow smirked wryly. He had done something thought impossible of Arrancars.

He had fallen in love.

And he hated to admit it aloud. Hated the way it made him sound weak and human. Not to mention, sappy. And hence, thus far he had not told Ichigo anything.

He wasn't blind. He knew that his refusal to admit it made Ichigo somewhat insecure. As though he wouldn't know when Grimmjow would stop looking for him. Grimmjow had seen this in Ichigo's eyes every time he made a visit to his room. The relief that appeared in Ichigo's eyes told him that much, even if it appeared for only a split second.

Of course, he could be relieved that Grimmjow had not been killed. But Grimmjow doubted so, since he had continually reassured Ichigo that Aizen didn't care much about his Arrancars' private activities as long as it didn't interfere with his plans.

Still, a hint of Ichigo's emotions always made Grimmjow feel guilty.

And he hated the feeling. Almost as much as he hated admitting aloud how much he cared for the Berryhead.

The sudden bright lights and noises that intruded on his senses startled Grimmjow out of his uneasiness. Unknowingly, he had walked straight into the shops area in the Town.

Snarling inwardly, he was about to turn around and start the trek back to his Berry's place when he decided otherwise. He might as well spend some time here since the Shinigamis hadn't looked ready to end their meeting just yet when he had looked in earlier. As long as he avoided the bodies, he would be fine. He knew some of the people could probably see him, but he didn't care. If there were any questions, he could always say he was going to some masquerade party as a monster.

Because that's exactly what he was. A monster.

He grimaced. It was unusual for him to be so…angst. He was more to the type of head-butting into situations first before thinking.

He glanced around him, noting the people around him. There were big groups of punks, small groups of closely-knitted friends and plenty of couples.

Argh, he did not need that now. The word 'couple' was enough to give him a headache.

He looked more closely. Many of the couples were holding hands, hugging each other waist's and just enjoying a simple conversation. Thinking back to his and Ichi's relationship, he gave a weak smirk. He couldn't see a point of similarity of their relationship with that of a normal couple.

For instance, most couple started off dating first, getting married and then having sex. Or the last two interchangeably. For them, it was fucking that started the whole thing off in the first place. They had never held hands and hugging each other waist's were only limited to after-sex high. And there really wasn't a simple conversation, most of it were just teasing and arguing. They hadn't got that sentimental yet.

Then again, an Arrancar and a Vaizard don't usually make a couple at all.

Briefly, he wondered if Ichigo ever wanted to go on a date but never had the chance to, since Grimmjow just wasn't the type to do such things. Following that trail of thought, he wondered what kind of date would Ichi considered ideal.

Then he shook his head. He was an Arrancar and though Ichi was a Vaizard, he was with the Shinigamis. Their relationship wouldn't last so there was no point dwelling on such trivialities.

Though, if given a choice, he would really like the both of them to become a normal couple. Fat hope. Their little time together doesn't allow them to date nor to get married.

Grimmjow paused in his thoughts. Where had that last idea come from! He was an Arrancar, for god's sake! A fricking Espada! And he was thinking about marriage like the common man next to him. Marriage equals commitment and everyone knew that the word 'commitment' and 'Grimmjow' did not go in the same sentence unless accompanied by the word 'cannot' or 'no'. God, what had he become!

He sighed wistfully. It would really be nice if he could have a calm peaceful life with Ichi though, one without having to constantly worrying about the upcoming war or about being caught. One where they could be free to do what they wished…Like a normal couple, dating, marrying, having children…

Grimmjow suddenly stopped his aimless walking.

Having a normal life huh…

Well, he can't do much about the children part but…He smirked as he recalled his conversation with Ichi some weeks back about a certain someone. Plans formed in his mind, some too sappy for his liking, and he made his way to the woods near the border of the Town.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the reviews!

enjoy! :D

disclaimer: don't own BLEACH

* * *

**Normal**

**II**

* * *

Urahara hummed brightly as he bustled around his shop. Jinta and Ururu were watching their favourite show and Tessai was supervising, aka stopping Jinta from bullying Ururu. Yoruichi was with him in the underground practice room, fixing some of the damaged landscape.

A thread of reiatsu made its way to him and he stopped his humming suddenly. Yoruichi looked up at the disappearance of the nuisance.

A frown marred Urahara's face, which was more serious than usual.

"Kisuke? What's wrong?"

"Did you feel that?"

Yoruichi's eyebrow rose, "Feel what?"

Urahara worked hard to stop the surprise from showing on his face. Yoruichi didn't feel the strong reiatsu that suddenly appeared. It seemed the person wanted to see him. Alone.

Feinting cheerfulness, he waved Yoruichi's dubious looks away and found an excuse to get away.

Once out of the shop, he headed towards the woods, wondering what an Arrancar want with him.

"Yo, you're here," Grimmjow smirked.

"And you are?" Urahara said, calm and collected.

But his grip on Benihime had tightened. The Arrancar's reiatsu was stronger now that Urahara was nearer to him. Whoever this Arrancar was, he couldn't be just any Numero. Definitely Espada.

With a greater discomfort, he realised that this reiatsu was the very same one that he had been feeling for the past few months, on and off.

"Grimmjow JeagerJaques, Sexta Espada,"

_Sexta…_

"And I'm sure you know who I am," Urahara allowed his normal cheerfulness to seep through for a short while before saying sharply, "So let's cut the crap. What do you want?"

"A gigai,"

_What?_

"Not just any. A gigai which have no characteristics of my Arrancar features, which I'm sure you know what that is. And make my reiatsu seemed like a normal human being,"

"My my, that's such a difficult request," Urahara said rather playfully, though his expression betrayed him.

"So it's not impossible then,"

"And why would I make a gigai for you? Even though I'm no longer with Soul Society, neither am I with Aizen,"

"I know, you're just a merchant. And just for your information, this has nothing to do with Aizen,"

_Nothing to do with Aizen?_ "Exactly, I'm a merchant. But I do have my morals. Even if you can pay, I would not agree,"

"Morals? You?" Grimmjow laughed shortly, "Not from what I've heard," He smirked, "Remember Kuchiki Rukia?"

Urahara paled slightly but he recovered quickly, "It's not as if you are that chummy a friend with her, considering what you did to her at your first meeting,"

"You're right, I'm not. No need to get all defensive. I hate her anyway," Grimmjow paused for a while, "And no, I can't pay,"

"So what makes you think I would even make you a gigai? Free of charge?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Grimmjow smirked all-knowingly, "Well, I'll be expecting it in a week, morning though. That should be more than enough time for you, isn't that right? See you then," He stepped through the Garganta that opened.

* * *

A week passed and Grimmjow was feeling restless, as though he was suffering from withdrawal of not having sex with his Berry-chan for so long. It was late morning when he stepped out of the portal into the woods and as expected, Urahara was already there waiting for him.

"So you really did make the gigai," Grimmjow said to announce his arrival.

"I want to see the reason behind your request,"

"See? That means you won't be questioning me?" Grimmjow paused before smirking, "Good. Though I wouldn't know if you really will be able to 'see' it," He picked up the gigai that was already decked out in normal clothing and entered it.

"I didn't get the measurement wrong, did I?"

"No no, its fine," Grimmjow's face scrunched up in dissatisfaction as he mumbled loud enough for both of them to hear, "I feel weak, like those pathetic humans,"

Urahara laughed a little, somewhat derisively, "What did you expect? Anyway, here's some cash for you since I don't think you want such a specific gigai on a whim," He held out his hand.

"Aren't you being too kind?" Grimmjow took the money anyway - he needed it.

"If it could answer my question of why you have been appearing Karakura so often, then no, I'm not too kind. It's just a form of equivalent trade, don't you agree,"

"Cheh," Grimmjow growled, "I'll be going then. And if you're going to stalk me, don't ruin my plans," He turned around and left Urahara behind.

* * *

Ichigo twirled the pen in his hand, attempting to concentrate on the calculus in front of him. But he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept drifting off towards a certain teal-haired bastard.

He was slightly worried. It had been more than a week since Grimm's last visit. And considering that Grimm always made a point to come at least once every three days, this was fairly unusual. Did something bad happen to him?

_Or had Grimmjow tire of me? _Ichigo bit his lips nervously.

He sighed and glanced at the clock. One thirty-two. He had been sitting at his desk daydreaming about the Espada for over forty minutes now. At this rate, that would be what he'll do for the rest of the afternoon. Damn, even when the bastard wasn't here, he could still disturb Ichigo from doing what he was supposed to do.

The doorbell rang downstairs and Ichigo idly wondered who it was. His friends wouldn't visit him on a Saturday since all of them have their own activities. Rukia was out with Renji, Rangiku and Toushiro. And Yuzu's and Karin's friends wouldn't come over as well since they would usually meet at the nearby park. It couldn't be a patient since the clinic had a private door to itself. Maybe a promoter?

Ichigo let his head fall to the desk lightly, making a soft bang resound in the room. He was really resorting to thinking about random things in order not to dwell on Grimmjow. Or his homework for that matter.

There was a knock on his door, "Ichi-nii?" Yuzu's voice said.

"Hmmm?"

"There's someone here looking for you. He says he's a friend of yours from school. Something about knowing you'll forget about your…date and that he's here to pick you up…," She said somewhat embarrassedly, "Er, you might want to hurry. Karin-chan is glaring at him,"

_Friend from school? Strange, I don't have anyone else from school that would come over…unless it's that Hirako Shinji. _Ichigo rolled his eyes. The more he thought about it, the higher the possibility of it really being Shinji seemed to increase.

He answered as he closed his book, "Alright, I'll coming,"

Well, at least he had a distraction now. Though he wasn't really in the mood to face Shinji. Sigh.

He slowly rose from his chair. Making his way down the stairs, he saw Karin glaring at a point towards the door. Seemed as if Karin hadn't even wanted to invite their visitor in. Ichigo chuckled a little. He followed Karin's glare and almost tripped over the last two steps when he finally saw who it was. Someone that he never expected to appear in his house, entering through the front door in broad daylight when his family was in.

"Yo," The voice that he had been dreaming about all week long said in its normal bastardly way.

"…Grimm?"

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. What the hell was he doing here! Was he mad! Out of his mind! And where the hell was his Hollow mask!

"Ichi-nii," Karin addressed him and Ichigo had to forcefully tear his gaze away from Grimmjow, "Is he really from your school?"

Apparently the delinquent look of Grimmjow did not make a good first impression on Karin.

"Of course," Grimmjow replied for him, "I'm in the next class. Come on Ichi, are you ready to leave yet?" He said rather impatiently.

Ichigo almost wanted to retort right back. He didn't even know they were going to go out, how was he supposed to be ready! That bastard!

But no, that would raise suspicion with Karin who was already looking disbelievingly at him.

"Er, would you like to join us for dinner later?"

_Thank you, Yuzu! _Ichigo mentally thanked his other sister for breaking Karin's attention from him. A moment later, Yuzu's statement caught up with his brain. _You invited him for WHAT! _Ichigo had to forcibly stop his eyes from widening and mouth from gaping.

"Yuzu! Are you crazy? How could you invite a stranger over for dinner!"

"But he's Ichi-nii's friend, so he's not exactly a stranger…"

Karin looked like she wanted to bash her head against the wall.

Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo and slung his hand around Ichigo's shoulder in an act that looked to others like what close friends would do. Karin glared daggers at that. Ichigo idly wondered who had become the older and more protective sibling.

"We'll be going then," Grimmjow half-dragged Ichigo towards the door.

There was a moment of silence before Ichigo realised something, "Damn it, you bastard. I'm not changed yet,"

Grimmjow smirked, "Language, Ichi. Your sisters are still at the young and impressionable stage, aren't they?"

Ichigo had the grace to blush a little at his slip-up.

"Besides, you look fine. Let's just go and stop wasting more time,"

Ichigo cursed violently under his breath as Grimmjow ignored his need to change and pulled him out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for the reviews!

enjoy! :D

disclaimer: don't own Bleach

* * *

**Normal**

**III**

* * *

"Yo Urahara! So rare of you to look for us," Isshin's cheerful voice sounded through the woods as he stepped across a log.

Ryuuken followed silently behind, mentally rolling his eyes at Isshin's childish greeting. One would never think that Isshin was at least a few hundred years old. Especially when a forty-something-year-old guy seemed more matured than said few-hundred-year-old guy.

Urahara didn't reply as he normally did. Instead, he merely waved at the two of them and motioned for them to sit themselves on the two rocks that were near him. Ryuuken personally felt that it was too much of a coincidence for the three rocks to position like this but he didn't think it was the appropriate time to question Urahara about his antics. Not when he had such a serious and somber expression on that face.

"So, what mistake did you make again?" Ryuuken asked, straight to the point.

"I made an Arrancar a gigai," He paused, "An Espada,"

"WHAT!" Isshin thundered.

_Of all sort of mistakes, why this? _Ryuuken sighed. _Hang on…_

"Why would an Espada want a gigai?"

Isshin seemed to have paused in mid-scolding.

"That's why I made him one. I want to know what he wanted it for,"

"So I take it that he's the type who wouldn't tell even if you asked?" Urahara nodded at Ryuuken's question, "Then again, an Arrancar probably wouldn't answer any question," Ryuuken mumbled the last part out.

"Exactly,"

"So, what are we here for?" Isshin asked, "There's something else that is bothering you isn't there. That's why Yoruichi isn't present here,"

Urahara lowered his head, "Correct. When I met the Espada, I realised that I have been sensing his reiatsu fairly often in Karakura,"

"Information gathering," Ryuuken provided an explanation.

Urahara shook his head, "He's not that type. Besides, his reiatsu only kept appearing in one area," He let out a frustrated growl, "The thing is, I couldn't pinpoint where his reiatsu always appear,"

"Well, what's done is done," Ryuuken said in an effort to comfort Urahara, "So now that you have handed him a gigai, you'll need us to help to keep track of him, don't you?"

Urahara nodded and reached into his sleeves, pulling out two photos, "These are the pictures of the gigai I gave to him. You guys can take one each,"

Ryuuken looked at it and frowned. He turned to Isshin who had gone strangely quiet halfway into their conversation. Isshin was staring at the photo with a closed, unreadable expression.

Ryuuken cleared his throat a little, "Actually, I bumped into him earlier. Couldn't even tell that he was an Arrancar, much less an Espada. You really outdid yourself this time, Urahara. Though it might not have been a good thing,"

"You saw him? What was he doing?"

"Actually," Ryuuken glanced at Isshin before continuing, "He was with Kurosaki…-san. Kurosaki Ichigo,"

Urahara almost gaped, "What? What are they doing? They aren't…killing each other?"

"Far from that. The Espada's arm was actually around Kurosaki-san's neck in a very…friendly way," Ryuuken pushed his glasses up his nose as he continued, "And Kurosaki-san seemed to be allowing him to do so,"

Noting that the photo in Isshin's hand was crinkling a little due to Isshin's grip, he asked the question that was also on Urahara's mind, "Maybe Isshin can fill us in?"

"The Espada, not sure his name - "

"Grimmjow JeagerJaques," Urahara provided helpfully.

"Grimmjow then. He has been coming over to our place for a while now,"

"What!" This time it was Ryuuken who verbally expressed his shock.

"You let him do so freely?" Urahara's eyes narrowed a little.

"Don't really have a choice, do I?" Isshin laughed bitterly, "Not as if I could suddenly reveal that I'm a Shinigami and just kicked his ass out of Ichigo's room,"

"Wait, did you just implied that he was always in Ichigo's room?" Ryuuken paused a little to think, "Did he entered by the front door or…?"

"Never. He used to appear straight in Ichigo's room but lately, especially after the other Shinigamis had taken to using Ichigo's room as a meeting place, he would appear from somewhere else and enter through Ichigo's window,"

"Seemed like he doesn't want to be caught at whatever business he have with Kurosaki-san," Urahara observed.

"That's not all, is it Isshin?" Ryuuken asked when he saw Isshin's slightly pained expression.

Isshin sighed heavily, "They're...involved with each other,"

There was a stunned silence as both Urahara and Ryuuken processed and absorbed this information. From Isshin's cryptic words, they could guess that it was as bad as they had imagined.

Ryuuken took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, "So what do we do now?" He broke the silence.

"There isn't anything much we can do. Just observe them more and try to avert any…disasters from happening. So - "

Urahara was cut off by the shrill ringing from Isshin's phone. Isshin at least looked apologetic.

"It's probably Yuzu," He told them when he saw the number on his phone, "Give me a minute,"

"Hello? Otou-san?" Yuzu's voice came clearly.

"Yuzu-chan! Did you miss Daddy so much!" Isshin said in his fake childish voice.

Ryuuken almost snorted aloud. Almost.

"Shut it, old man," Karin was on the phone now, "We have something important to tell you,"

From the background, Isshin could hear Yuzu's weak protest at Karin taking the phone away.

"What is it then? Has Yuzu-chan gotten a crush?"

"Otou-san!" Yuzu's voice sounded embarrassed.

"Worse, we - " Karin stopped in mid-sentence, "Okay, _I_ think that Ichi-nii gotten a boyfriend. They're out on a date right now,"

Isshin visibly froze at that.

"_And _Yuzu invited him over for dinner," Karin growled, "Which he accepted,"

Isshin forced himself to speak, "My dear son has grown up! Oh! Daddy is so happy! Daddy shall personally cook dinner for our guest! Any suggestion from my two dear daughters?"

"Just cook whatever you like. And you might want to hurry back to start your preparations. Knowing you, you'll probably weep over okaa-san's portrait for a long time," Karin hung up the phone.

"Well, your daughter seemed to know you pretty well," Ryuuken said dryly.

"He's going to come over for dinner," Isshin repeated numbly.

"Yes, so we heard. Now, get your groceries, get home and start preparing for his arrival. Urahara and I will do the necessary…stalking," Ryuuken sniffed slightly at the last word.

Urahara nodded his agreement, "Well then gentlemen. We'll meet tomorrow back here to collate our observations," Urahara waved them off.

* * *

"Oi Ichi,"

"What?" Ichigo replied irritably.

"You're angry?"

"What do you think?" Without waiting for Grimmjow's reply, Ichigo launched into a fit, "YOU just appeared in my house, talked to my sisters, invited yourself over for dinner and just pulled ME out for no reason! Not to mention your gigai! Where the hell did you get it!"

"First of all, your sister invited me over for dinner. Secondly, I didn't _pull _you out for no reason. And thirdly, where else could I get a gigai? There's only one such distributor in Karakura, isn't there?"

The last sentence made Ichigo momentarily forgot his anger, "You got your gigai from _Urahara_?" He choked out.

Grimmjow shrugged noncommittally.

"Why would he give you a gigai? You were able to pay for it?"

"Nope, free of charge," Grimmjow laughed a little at Ichigo's expression, "Anyway, that's not important now. What _is_ important is what you want to do now?"

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, dumbfounded, "I thought you said you have a reason for dragging me out?" Ichigo said suspiciously.

"I do. So what do you want to do now?" Grimmjow repeated his question, blatantly avoiding Ichigo's question.

Ichigo growled at him. _What the hell was he thinking when he pulled me out of the house! Scratch that. Was he even thinking?_

"Let's go to the CDs shop," Ichigo said after a moment of hesitation.

"Lead the way,"

_Bastard_. Ichigo scowled.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for all the reviews!

enjoy! :D

disclaimer: i don't own BLEACH

* * *

**Normal**

**IV**

* * *

An hour later, Ichigo found himself aimlessly wandering the streets with Grimmjow by his side. Grimmjow had utterly refused to give any clue onto his _plan _and had instead asked Ichigo to make all the decisions. Some plan.

He glanced discreetly at Grimm who was leisurely drinking the Coke they were sharing. Grimmjow had been amused by the new flavours. Apparently they weren't around when he was still alive and needless to say, he didn't spend his time as a Hollow trying new flavours of Coke.

Which led to Ichigo wondering why the heck was he spending his time as an _Arrancar_ trying the new flavours!

Ichigo scowled viciously.

Hang on...Why was Grimm smirking at him in that manner?

Grimmjow bent a little until he was at Ichigo's eye level, "See something you like?" Grimmjow whispered huskily into his ears.

Ichigo flushed. _What the hell is Grimm doing? Getting so near to me...wait, no way! We're in public! What would other people think if Grimm just kissed me here! My reputation!_

Ichigo involuntarily took a step back. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a group of girls already looking at them strangely. No doubt Grimmjow's action was causing some stir.

"Don't bother with them, Ichi," Grimmjow muttered lowly as he drew closer.

A few more millimeters.

"!"

A loud voice caused Ichigo to turn his head abruptly towards the source, "Keigo!" _Damn! What if Keigo saw Grimmjow!_

Ichigo's head swiveled back to look at Grimmjow but Grimmjow was already gone from his side. Currently he was somewhat casually looking at the display of a nearby store, pretending that they didn't know each other. Somehow, the image of Grimmjow looking at the display of an embroidery store didn't fit. Imagine, the rebellious and arrogant look of Grimm plus tight black clothes plus dangerous looking studs and chains plus biker jacket vs embroidery. Ichigo had to stifle a snort.

Grimmjow gave a little glance in Ichigo's direction before smirking lightly and turning his attention to a girl who had just approached him. Ichigo felt a little twinge in his heart at the sight.

"IIICCCHHHIIIIGGGG - !" Keigo was cut off as he slammed into Ichigo's arm.

"Yo,"

Keigo groaned as he recovered from the slam, "Was that the way to treat a friend, huh Ichigo! How could you!"

Ichigo could only roll his eyes, "So what're you doing here? All alone,"

At that, Keigo started weeping. Ichigo sweatdropped. _Great, now everyone is going to think that I'm hanging out with a freak._

Keigo suddenly looked up and gripped Ichigo's shoulder, "You're a great friend aren't you, Ichigo? Not like that goody-two-shoes, womaniser, betrayer-of-a-friend Mizuiro right? Abandoning his best buddy for a date!"

"So you _were_ abandoned,"

"That damned Mizuiro! He - "

"Oh, shut up," Ichigo said impatiently, "You're attracting too much attention," Ichigo bonked him on the head, stopping his rant mid-way.

"Ow, Ichigo. You shouldn't treat your friends like that you know," Keigo looked at him reproachfully.

Ichigo only rolled his eyes in response, "So what are you doing here?"

"Grr, my sister is making me run errands while she _fawns _over Ikkaku-san. I mean, why does she insist that he's a monk when he's obviously bald! Don't you agree!"

"..."

"Hey! What's with - WOAH!" Keigo was suddenly pushed into Ichigo.

"What the hell?" Ichigo's arm flew out to stop Keigo from falling onto him.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" Keigo turned around to yell at the person who pushed him, only to meet a group of girls rushing by him.

As one, Keigo and Ichigo turned to see who was causing such a reaction. Their eyes landed on a tall teal-haired guy with a frown marring his handsome features. The cause of the frown was quickly apparent. A large giggling group of girls had gathered around him, flirting with him and trying to get his number.

"Why, oh why can't I be him?" Keigo moped dramatically beside Ichigo.

Ichigo was silent. He could already feel the jealousy coursing through him. _Why wasn't Grimm shoving them away?_

Grimmjow chose that moment to make eye contact. Embarrassed at being caught scowling and glaring at Grimmjow's fangirls, Ichigo immediately turned towards Keigo and attempted to engage Keigo in a random conversation. Glancing a little in Grimmjow's direction and seeing that he was still busy entertaining the group of girls, Ichigo allowed himself to be dragged off by Keigo to finish his errands.

He hadn't even gotten two paces away before his arm was jerked back harshly and he was wheeled around bodily to face a very pissed off Grimmjow.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Grimmjow hissed.

Vaguely, Ichigo could see Keigo beside him, gaping like a fish. The group of fangirls seemed a little disheveled and were looking at Grimmjow forlornly. They looked awfully crestfallen that Grimmjow's attention wasn't on them.

"Where else? I'm leaving you to your fangirls," Ichigo retorted. _Shit, I sounded jealous._

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What the fuck are you thinking of? Leaving without me?"

"You were busy anyway,"

Grimmjow growled angrily in response, "Come on,"

With that, he pulled Ichigo away from Keigo but not before snarling ferally in Keigo's direction. Keigo broke out of his gaping trance and shivered a little at the tone of Grimmjow's voice.

* * *

"Let go of me, you bastard! I can walk fine on my own!"

Grimmjow's angry strides led them to the banks of the river. Once there, the two of them stood in angry silence with their back facing each other, both angry with the other for various reasons and neither willing to apologise first.

It was a few more minutes before Grimmjow growled and gave in. He'll be damned if he let this ruin the plan that he had painstakingly thought up.

Grimmjow turned around and grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt, pulling Ichigo towards him. Harshly, he pressed his lips to Ichigo's and he felt Ichigo opened his mouth just the slightest. He smirked into their kiss and immediately plunged his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, tasting the roof of his mouth and rubbing their tongues together. Ichigo moaned at the contact.

They broke their kiss a few moments later, both gasping a little for breath. Ichigo laid his head onto Grimmjow's chest, unwilling to look him straight in the face.

"Damn you," Ichigo mumbled, barely loud enough for Grimmjow to hear.

"Shh," Grimmjow's arm snaked around Ichigo's waist, pulling Ichigo closer to him and hugging him tightly.

In response, Ichigo only buried his head further into Grimmjow's shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

thanks for reviews!

enjoy! :D

disclaimer: don't own Bleach (:

* * *

**Normal**

**V**

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. At least, it felt that way to Ichigo. Karin was constantly glaring at Grimmjow. Yuzu was trying to be _too_ nice. And Grimmjow...well, Grimmjow was making himself right at home. Ichigo rolled his eyes, nothing less to be expected from Grimm. At least his stupid father was behaving himself more today.

Well, 'behaving himself more' as in there were no strange comments during dinner. Though the normal flying kick that came his way when Ichigo opened the door was there. His father was _so_ predictable.

But it was really annoying. The way his father would keep looking at Grimmjow with that strange expression of his. Briefly, Ichigo wondered if that was the normal expression a hyper father was supposed to have when his son brought back a probable boyfriend. Unfortunately, he had no one else to double-check that with.

_Boyfriend huh…Strange. _Ichigo gave a small crooked smile at his bowl of rice.

Grimmjow chose that moment to nudge Ichigo. Startled, he looked up at Grimm.

Grimm's eyes moved a little to his left meaningfully, as if mentally pointing to someone.

_Oh right. I forgot. And do I really have to ask this?_

Grimm nodded, as though he seemed to have read Ichigo's thoughts.

"Eh, old man, Grimmjow's staying the night alright,"

The alarmed look that crossed Isshin's face for a split second didn't register into Ichigo's mind until after he had kicked Isshin's shin, instinctively thinking that Isshin was going to make an embarrassing comment. By the time Ichigo realised that, Grimmjow had already taken Ichigo's bowl out of his hand and placed it on the table. Muttering a quiet thanks for the food, he pulled Ichigo up to his room. By this time, Ichigo was far too distracted to ponder on Isshin's strange reaction.

Ichigo closed the door to his room and as a safety precaution, locked it. He wouldn't want Isshin to enter in the middle of the night and gave them the fright of their life. Then again, he wouldn't mind seeing Grimmjow shocked. Even for just a moment. He sniggered slightly at the image that thought provided.

Warm arms wrapped around his waist, "What's so funny Ichi?" Grimmjow asked softly, his breath ghosting over Ichigo's ears.

Goosebumps rose as Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's ears before nibbling it slightly. He turned around so that he was facing Grimmjow and put his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling Grimmjow down to meet him and closing the distance between them.

* * *

Later in the night, Ichigo laid there on his bed with Grimmjow's arm wrapped securely around him. He leaned back on the broad muscular chest behind him and watched as lean calloused fingers drew idle circles near his navel. He yawned, tired. Sex with Grimmjow was as rough as ever but Ichigo was glad. Okay fine, so maybe he sounded like a sadist but Grimm had been acting a little too strange throughout the day, as though he was attempting to be gentle. It was nice and all but it just seemed a little out of place with Grimmjow.

Of course even if Grimmjow was attempting to be gentle, he still couldn't hide the fact that he was a horny bastard. As of now, Grimm's hand had travelled lower and was stroking Ichigo's length, fingers sliding over the slit. Ichigo had to suppressed a moan as he felt himself harden a little.

"Grimm, we just did it," Ichigo whined a little.

"I know,"

Instead of stopping, Grimm's hand seemed to have speed up. His left hand, which was not busy stroking Ichigo, was pinching and rubbing Ichigo's dusky nubs. The duo sensation left Ichigo's hand gripping onto the sides of Grimmjow's thigh, fingernails causing imprints on Grimmjow's thighs.

Vaguely, he felt something hard poking his behind and reached around, holding it firmly in his hand. He heard Grimmjow's breath hitched.

The hand on his dick quickened in pace, leaving Ichigo gasping. Grimmjow was no better, his breath coming out harsh and ragged as Ichigo continued pumping him in time with the strokes of Grimmjow's hand.

"Ichigooo..." Grimmjow growled out lowly.

Ichigo shuddered at the way Grimmjow called out his name in that voice. He was so close...

"Ichigooo..." Grimmjow groaned a little, "I've something important to ask you...nngghh..."

"...the hell? Can't - " Ichigo gasped a little, "Can't y-you wait until w-we finished this firss-?" Ichigo hissed as he felt two fingers penetrate him, the rubbing gone from his nipple.

"Can't..." Grimmjow fought to keep a steady voice, "You m-might run away,"

Ichigo stopped his ministrations on Grimmjow suddenly. His right hand came in front of him to grip Grimmjow's hand on his dick while the other reached around to stop Grimmjow's two fingers from moving. This earned him a growl.

"What the fuck Ichi?" Annoyance clear in his voice.

"That will be what I should be asking you. What the hell has got your panties in such a twist that you need to use sex to distract me?" Ichigo asked angrily.

Grimmjow seemed to freeze at his words. The fingers on Ichi's length started drawing idle circles again, only this time it seemed to reflect Grimmjow's hesitation.

To say Ichgio was surprised was putting it mildly. He hadn't thought Grimmjow had it in him to actually hesitate at anything when he seemed so sure of himself all the time.

Grimmjow gave a small noise of irritation before speaking, "Alright alright, it's something pretty dumb actually,"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo willed his erection down and tried to block out the feel of Grimmjow's dick near his entrance. Otherwise, it would be too hard to concentrate on what Grimm was about to say.

Grimmjow bent to the left, reaching over to the pocket in his abandoned jeans and pulling a small black box out.

"I know this kinda sound sappy and everything," Grimm said gruffly as he opened the plain looking box in front of Ichigo, "But will you marry me?"

In the box, there laid two rings. They looked like plain engagement rings except for the five crosses decorating one half of each ring. As the moonlight shone, Ichigo could glimpse a silver of some word carved onto the plain side of the ring. Mutely, Ichigo stared at them for a while before he managed to find his voice.

"What the - ! Where the hell did you get that idea!"

Grimmjow shrugged indifferently and Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's hardened nipples grazing the skin of his shoulder blades. Shivering slightly at the contact, he tried to concentrate on what Grimmjow was saying.

" - just occurred to me suddenly. Thought you'll be happy since you're such a sap,"

"Excuse me, I'm so _not _a sap," Ichigo took a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing, "Are you out of your mind? We're kinda in a war right now. Fricking enemies and everything. And you propose!"

"Exactly! Who the fuck knows when this is going to end! When '_us_' is going to end!" Grimmjow said angrily.

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow, his eyes slightly wider. He hadn't expected Grimmjow to feel this way.

Strong arms wrapped around Ichigo tightly, "I want '_us_' to last. Forever," The last part came out as a whisper.

In response, Ichigo only gripped the arms holding him. His mind was still processing Grimmjow's initial question.

"Be mine forever, Ichi,"

Ichigo turned around abruptly at that sentence, surprised by the tone of his voice. One look into Grimmjow's eyes was all the answer he needed. Heck his age. Heck his father. Heck his friends' opinion. Heck Soul Society. Heck everything.

"Forever then," Ichigo leaned in and kissed Grimmjow tenderly.


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for the reviews!

enjoy! :D

disclaimer: don't own Bleach... :(

* * *

**Normal**

**VI**

* * *

"So Isshin, how did last night meeting with Grimmjow went?" Urahara enquired while fanning himself languidly.

They were back at the clearing in the forest again, collating their 'results' and hopefully, reaching a satisfiable conclusion.

"Too well. He would fit in with the human world just fine. Fitted right in with the rest of my family, in fact," Isshin said somewhat bitterly.

"High adaptability," Ryuuken observed, pushing his glasses up as he spoke, "Also, from our observations yesterday, he doesn't seemed to possess the bloodlust that usually come from one of their kind,"

"I guess Kurosaki-san managed to tame him then," Urahara said rather cheerfully.

Isshin and Ryuuken had to resist from snorting.

"In any case, he doesn't seemed to be causing harm to anyone," Ryuuken said evenly.

"Except to Ichigo," Isshin added harshly.

"You're being overly protective,"

"Let's see how you'll be if your Uryuu starts fraternising with the enemy," Isshin shot back.

Ryuuken didn't have an answer to that. In a sense, Isshin was right.

"So if it was anyone else - a normal human, that is - you'll be fine with Ichigo dating them?" Urahara asked.

"Yes," Isshin said tersely.

"Even if that guy do drugs, commit crimes and such?"

"Ichigo have better taste than that,"

"So why wouldn't you trust Ichigo's taste on this?"

Isshin was silent.

"Look at Aizen. He looked decent, doesn't he? Shinigami captain and all. But he still ended up betraying Soul Society," Urahara paused before continuing, "Grimmjow may be an Arrancar, but if he has no ill intentions, he should be trustworthy enough," Urahara reasoned.

Isshin visibly deflated, "So you're asking me to give him a chance?"

"Yes,"

"Fine. But only one chance. If he so much as hurt Ichigo, I swear, I'll make sure he won't die painlessly,"

"That's comforting,"

* * *

"Pay attention, damnit!" Hitsugaya's voice cut through the racket the rest of the Shinigamis were making.

"But Taichooooouuuuuu, Renji is being meaaaaannnnnnn," Rangiku made a face.

"Remind me why I agreed to lead this bunch of idiots again?" Hitsugaya muttered under his breath as he rubbed his temple.

"You're outta of your mind," Ikkaku said carelessly as his feet nudged the tentacles of the big screen in front of him, "And the hell? Why can't we find a more spacious place to discuss strategies?"

"Cause only Orihime's place have a direct connection to Soul Society, idiot Baldy," Rangiku supplied as she kicked Renji's shin.

"Who're you calling bald!"

Yumichika sighed, "Ikkaku is right though. I mean, no offense Orihime, but your place isn't exactly huge. And in the first place, why is this ugly machine taking up the majority of the space anyway?"

"I'm sor - "

Ichigo cut off Orihime's apology in mid-sentence, "Can we just get about to discussing whatever is needed? I don't exactly have the whole day,"

"Ooh, Ichigo! Where'd you get that?" Rukia pointed to the black chain Ichigo was mindlessly fingering.

"It's a ring!" Rangiku abandoned her assault on Renji and pounced onto Ichigo, easily slipping the ring and chain off Ichigo's neck.

"Hey! Return that!"

"Where'd you get that?" Renji asked after recovering from Rangiku's attack, "OH!" Renji grinned widely, "You got a girlfriend!"

"Wha - "

"How can you not tell us Ichigo! We're your friends right?" Rangiku wrapped her arm around Ichigo's neck at that, "So who's the lucky girl?" She whispered conspiratorially.

"Shove off," Ichigo grabbed the ring back, replacing it on his neck.

"Aww, don't be so shy," Rangiku cooed.

Renji snickered as Ichigo turned a light shade of red, "Toushiro! Can we just start this meeting!"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou," Hitsugaya muttered half-heartedly.

Hitsugaya sighed heavily when Rangiku, Renji and Rukia continued trying to pry information off Ichigo while Ikkaku, Yumichika, Orihime, Sado and Ishida looked on with interest. _Just great_.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath, "SILENCE!" His restrained reiatsu washed over them, causing the temperature of the room to drop by a few degrees.

The room was silenced immediately. Rangiku, recognising her Taichou's look of utter irritation, wisely decided to scoot back to her place near the table. Renji gave a look to Ichigo, hinting that their interrogation was _sn_oot over, before turning his attention to Hitsugaya.

_Finally._ "News from Soul Society," Hitsugaya said quietly as he pushed a button on the screen, causing a playback of his meeting with Yamamoto-SouTaichou to appear.

"Amazing, I didn't know that Soul Society have devices that work like VCRs," A low voice that sounded vaguely like Ishida said.

"Shh," Orihime mimed a rude hand gesture.

At that, even Hitsugaya stopped and stared owlishly at her.

"What?"

Rangiku stretched across the table, giving Ikkaku a good view of her assets, and whispered wickedly into Orihime's ears. Orihime blushed and apologised profusely after Rangiku's explanation.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat, "Anyway," He gestured towards the screen where the image of Yamamoto-SouTaichou was still talking.

" - troops are ready and after discussion among the new Central 46 with the rest of the captains of the Gotei 13," Yamamoto sighed heavily at this part, "We're pushing forward the battle date with Aizen and his army,"

"What!" Ichigo's outburst shocked Yumichika out of his hair twirling, causing him to pull out a few precious strands.

Disregarding Yumichika's shrieking and pausing Yamamoto in mid-speech, Hitsugaya turned to Ichigo, "What's wrong Kurosaki?"

"N-nothing," _Seriously, how could I be so stupid? Actually thinking that...that the time Grimm and I have will really be infinite..._Ichigo gave a bitter smile at that.

"Are you alright?" Renji's concerned voice broke Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Huh, I'm fine, I'm fine," Ichigo waved Renji away.

With a heavy heart, Ichigo settled himself back to listen to the strategies of the Gotei 13.

Glancing about, Hitsugaya gave a small noise of annoyance before switching off the large screen.

"Taichou?"

"I'll summarise," Hitsugaya sat down before continuing, "First, Third, Fifth, Nineth and Twelfth Division will remain in Soul Society. First and Twelfth to overlook all activities in Hueco Mundo and the real world. Third, Fifth and Nineth to oversee the rest of Soul Society," He paused, "Eighth and Thirteenth will be in Karakura, fending off any Hollows that Aizen decided to send as decoy. The rest, except for the Fourth Division, will be in Hueco Mundo. Fourth Division itself will be spilt into three groups but the details, I don't think you guys are particularly interested,"

"Alright! We're in the group going to Hueco Mundo," Renji made a victory sign as something close to bloodlust twinkled in Ikkaku's eyes.

"And as for Kurosaki, Sado, Ishida and Inoue...well, Yamamoto-SouTaichou would like Kurosaki to join us in Hueco Mundo naturally, but it's still up to you. For Sado and Ishida, you two are also invited to join us in Hueco Mundo, though for Ishida we understand that you might not want to since we're Shinigamis and all. Inoue...Yamamoto-SouTaichou still thinks that it's best for you to remain in Karakura but then again, we can't stop you if you decide not to,"

The four of them looked at each other. Immediately Sado, Ishida and Inoue made up their mind to join the fight in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo took a few more seconds before agreeing as well.

His hesitation was not missed by Rangiku, "Come on Ichigo, don't worry. You'll be back in Karakura in one piece to meet your girlfriend again,"

At that, the whole room except for Ichigo and Hitsugaya snickered.

* * *

"Hello, my dear Espadas, how have all of you been?" Aizen smiled warmly.

A scattered response met his ears and his smile widened.

"I have some great news to share with everyone, but first let's all enjoy our tea," He gestured to the cups in front of each of the Espadas.

Obediently, all the Espadas reached for their cups. Aizen smiled, satisfied.

_Except one. _"Why aren't you touching yours, Grimmjow?" Aizen's eyes were narrowed and his smile looked more dangerous than warm.

Aizen watched as Grimmjow glared at him before snatching up his cup and downing the contents in one mouth. _Perfect._

"As I was saying, I have some great news. Soul Society is pushing forward their attack date, hoping to take us by surprise," He leaned casually onto an arm, "I'm sure most of you already can't wait for the battle to start, so I believe that this is very good news for all of you,"

"And as for the problem of Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen watched as Grimmjow blinked groggily and shook his head a little, "We've already found his weakness,"

There was a loud crash as Grimmjow's head fell onto the table. Aizen watched calmly as Grimmjow struggled to move his body.

"You bastard! What did you do?" Grimmjow's voice came out weak and feeble.

Aizen smiled as Grimmjow's eyes closed, "Goodnight, Grimmjow,"


	7. Chapter 7

this is the first half of the ending, we're reaching the end!

thanks for the reviews and enjoy! :D

disclaimer: don't own BLEACH

* * *

**Normal**

**VII**

* * *

Carefully Aizen brought the whip down, making sure that the same spot was hit at least three times before moving on to another unmarked part of the tan skin. It was only after the sixth lash that Grimmjow awoke with a hoarse yell.

Blearily, Grimmjow opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Aizen standing in front of him, a whip in hand. Surrounding him, the other Espadas only gazed on, their expression unreadable.

He winced again when the whip strike down. Blood flowed freely and it was only after a few more lashes did Grimmjow realised that he was utterly naked. Everything was gone. _Everything. _He raised his head. Pantera was in the hands of Ulquiorra. And...and his ring was with Nnoitora!

He pulled harshly against his restraints, only to feel the little reiatsu that he had raised drained out of his body.

"Don't worry, Grimmjow. We're not going to destroy that precious ring of yours," Aizen said as he brought the whip down again.

Grimmjow ground his teeth together to keep from crying out. Somehow, he knew what was going on. Aizen had mentioned something about Ichi's weakness before he had passed out. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't all brawn only. He _knew _that he was going to be bait for Ichi and he hoped against hopes that Ichigo would not fall for it.

_Ichigo._

Numbness spread from where the whips hit his body. Gradually his mind cleared and he was able to feel the cold metal of the chains cuffing him, holding him in place. Vaguely, he realised that Aizen was whipping in some strange manner, as though there was some pattern.

"You were one of my finer creation, did you know?" Aizen whispered softly but it carried well into the silent room, "It is really regrettable,"

Grimmjow clenched his jaw. He knew it was too good to be true when Aizen had raised no objections after finding out about his and Ichi's relationship. _No wonder. He had already planned for this to happen._

All of a sudden, Aizen's action halted. He stepped forward and reached out a hand. Grimmjow flinched. Aizen only smiled and raised a finger to wipe off a trace of blood going down Grimmjow's bloodied body.

He licked it and Grimmjow recoiled a little. _That was disgusting._

Reaching out with the same finger, Aizen took more of Grimmjow's blood. This round, his other arm rose and his sleeves fall back a little to reveal pale wrist. Not once breaking his gaze with Grimmjow, he drew careless designs using Grimmjow's blood.

Horrified, Grimmjow suddenly twisted his head to have a clearer view of the design Aizen had whipped into his body.

_No._

"Don't be afraid. A good show would be put up for you soon,"

_No. No. No. NO. NO!_

"Enjoy it while it last," Aizen smiled that insufferable smile of his again.

_NO! Ichigo!_

Black lines suddenly appeared in mid-air, connecting the cuts on Grimmjow's body with the exact same design now printed onto Aizen's wrist. As Grimmjow watched in horror, the blood was slowly absorbed into Aizen's skin.

_No, Ichigo, don't fall for it..._

Grimmjow gasped as he felt pain tore into his body. Control slowly seeped out of his reach.

_Please..._

* * *

An uneasy feeling crept into Ichigo's mind. As he looked at the white landscape of Hueco Mundo, he couldn't help but wonder what Grimmjow was doing right now. From their previous venture, Ichigo knew all too well that Las Noches had already been informed of their arrival. No doubt they would have started on their sick preparations.

And he couldn't help but feel a little upset that Grimmjow was helping in the preparations. He had always imagined that Grimmjow would, at the very last minute, come over to their side and fight alongside with them. With no Grimmjow in sight, he knew all the while it was just his wishful thinking.

_But Grimm last night...If he truly meant what he said last night, then..._

"Oi Ichigo, you alright?" Renji asked, concerned over the troubled expression on the teen's face.

Startled, Ichigo waved Renji away as nonchalantly as he could managed, "Come on, let's not waste time,"

He pulled ahead of their pre-decided group. With a glance and a shrug, Renji and Rukia followed him. The large group of Shinigamis dispersed. Four main groups to attack all four side of the fortress that is Las Noches and further divided into smaller groups. The more powerful ones formed groups of threes while the weaker ones were in groups of tens.

With a blast from the kidou team assigned to them, a hole large enough for their team to pass through comfortably appeared. Seeing the dark passage appeared in front of them, Ichigo felt a sense of déjà vu, the memories of what happened the last time they had barged into Las Noches still fresh in his mind.

A nod and the four groups of three spilt up into their respective ways.

Knowing that the hallways of Las Noches would be manipulated, their group didn't bother stopping to choose which passage to enter. Their zanpakutou were drawn as they shunpo-ed down the hallway, finally reaching a dimly lit room. The three stopped and formed a simple triangular formation, awaiting their first opponent.

"Feh, you guys finally reached,"

Ichigo's heart thudded. He knew that voice. He turned his head towards where he heard the voice came from, straining against the darkness to see if it was who he thought it was. Candles flared and the brightness dazzled him momentarily.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice came out unsure.

Renji and Rukia shared a confused look. Ichigo's voice was lacking in its usual anger and hatred for the Sexta Espada.

"Yo, Ichi," Grimmjow casually made his way towards them.

Ichigo's hope raised a little. Could it be possible that Grimmjow _somehow_ had came to help them?

The smirking face of Grimmjow was suddenly right in front of him. One hand had reached forward, gripping his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could vaguely hear some yelling that sounded a lot like his Hollow. _Strange, there's just something out of place here._

With a tug, Ichigo was pulled forward and his lips met Grimmjow's. His guard slipped a little and it was all that was needed.

A loud clink of metal striking metal caused him to finally realised what had happened. In front of him, Zabimaru was unsheathed, blocking the motion of Pantera that was poised to make a fatal move.

He felt Grimmjow's mouth smirked into their kiss and with an angry shove, pushed Grimmjow far into the room.

"What the hell?" Ichigo tried to regain his bearings.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Rukia's concerned voice came from his right.

"Bastard!" Renji shifted his attention away from Ichigo and back onto Grimmjow, "What did you do that for?"

"Why did you push me away, Ichi?" Grimmjow grinned ferally, "Don't you like it? Enjoy it?"

_Had it all been a lie? _Ichigo asked himself, disbelievingly. There was no doubt in his mind that Grimmjow had tried to kill him just moments ago.

"'Course he didn't! You sick fuck!" Renji yelled at him angrily.

"Really? I'm hurt," Grimmjow faked a hurt look, "And speaking of fucking, I was pretty sure he loved it when we did fuck,"

"What?" Renji's and Rukia's shocked voice echoed in the room and they promptly turned towards Ichigo for confirmation.

Horrorstruck that Grimmjow had so casually just told his friends about their relationship, Ichigo could do nothing except avoiding his friends' accusing looks.

"Tell us it's not true, Ichigo," Rukia said pleadingly when she saw Ichigo's response to Grimmjow's statement.

Ichigo only clutched Zangetsu tighter and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ichigo!" Renji's yell broke him out of his trance and he only opened his eyes just in time to avoid a Bala from Grimmjow.

Unable to avoid the impact fully, Ichigo crashed into the wall of the room they were in. _That's not the Grimmjow I know already, he's..._

Ichigo pulled up Zangetsu in time, just as Pantera appeared in front of him. There was a loud clank at the crash and Ichigo looked straight into Grimmjow's taunting face. The eyes he had come to love was staring straight at him.

_Grimmjow..._

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Grimmjow flew off to a side and Ichigo took the chance, "Ban-Kai!"

"Finally, Ichi," Grimmjow grinned, "I was wondering when you'll get serious,"


	8. Chapter 8

the last chapter and the longest XP (more AN below)

enjoy! :D

disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine

* * *

**Normal**

**VIII**

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He could do this, he could. He still trusted Grimmjow, he knew that Grimmjow wouldn't hurt him and this left only one possibility. The Grimmjow in front of his was an illusion created by Kyouka Suigetsu.

_Which means_, Ichigo thought as he opened his eyes, _I have to destroy him and move on. If Aizen is using an illusion of Grimmjow against me, then the actual Grimm might be in trouble. I need to get to him._

Firing a few rounds of Getsuga at the imposter, Ichigo shunpo-ed behind Grimmjow, attempting to catch him unaware. Only to find that Grimmjow had disappeared from his sight. _Shit._

Grimmjow appeared, Pantera positioned just at the base of Ichigo's neck. Dodging to his left, Ichigo managed to get away with just a shallow cut. Both of them disappeared from sight again.

This pattern repeated itself for several more times and Ichigo found that, to his frustration, that they were both more than evenly matched.

And he found it strange. This Grimmjow had no weakness, whatsoever.

Then again, if it was an illusion...then there shouldn't be any weakness. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of Ichigo's mind that something was off.

For one, was illusions meant to be so solid? And if it was an illusion, shouldn't it be projected to be stronger than Ichigo himself? _Not to mention there's something off with this Grimmjow's expression...something is missing...but what?_

* * *

In the throne room, Aizen sat watching the fight leisurely. His hand occasionally flicked out as the fight progressed.

"You're really enjoying torturing Grimmjow-kun, aren't you?" Ichimaru asked cheekily from his side.

Aizen only smiled in response as his fingers twitched.

"Where'd you found that particular bit of kidou anyway?"

"In the further end of the library in Seireitei. Quite near the articles concerning the Oukan in fact," Aizen's hand drew a small arc in the air, "A forbidden kidou that many were probably not even aware of. I wonder why," He smiled sadistically.

_A kidou that can control other people's action like they were mere puppets. Do Aizen-sama need to be even more sarcastic?_

"Do you think Grimmjow-kun is enjoying the show?" Aizen asked Ichimaru, "First-class seats and right at the front. He'll be able to see his dear Ichigo's expressions clearly, wouldn't he?"

"He'll probably would," _But I'll doubt he'll enjoy them. And to think you even made Grimmjow fight on level ground with Ichigo-kun, just to drag out the pain that Grimmjow would suffer. You're a really..._

Aizen flicked his wrist again, causing Grimmjow to fire a Bala at Ichigo again, "I think it is almost time to meet our guests. I wonder how Kurosaki Ichigo would take to the fact that he had been fighting and injuring his Grimmjow all the while..."

* * *

Ichigo huffed from his corner of the room. This Grimmjow was hard to beat. But he was glad that Renji and Rukia had not interfered. This was his problem, not theirs.

He looked wildly around the room, hoping to detect any of Aizen's reiatsu. He knew his reiatsu detection skill was shit but he knew that Aizen was definitely in the room since he was using Kyouka Suigetsu. As long as he concentrate, he would be able to sense Aizen...eventually. And if he got to Aizen first, then he wouldn't have to torture himself by fighting this replica of Grimmjow.

Ichigo's head snapped to the left and his hands reflexively brought up Zangetsu to reduce the damage that would otherwise be caused by the head-on Ceros that Grimmjow had fired while he was distracted.

"Ichigo, you idiot!" Rukia yelled from another end of the room, "Leave finding Aizen to us! Just concentrate on not getting slaughtered by Grimmjow, idiot!"

"Then what are you doing? Why haven't you found Aizen yet?" Ichigo roared over the sound of Zangetsu and Pantera clashing together.

"If it were so easy, then we wouldn't be trapped in his illusions in the first place!"

_Goddamnit, Rukia, hurry up. I don't know how long more I could endure of fighting Grimmjow. To kill him or be killed by him. Even if this is a fake, I..._

"Over there!" Rukia's voice attracted Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo looked up and there was Aizen, standing casually with his arms folded. Amazingly, Grimmjow's action had stopped but Ichigo didn't think too much into it.

"My my, what do we have here?" Aizen asked in fake concern, "A lovers' spat?"

"Fuck you Aizen!" Ichigo impulsively fired a Getsuga at him.

Unfazed, Aizen pulled out his zanpakutou and easily cancelling out the power of the Getsuga Tenshou thrown at him.

And that was when Ichigo realised something. Seeing Kyouka Suigetsu in Aizen's hand told him that Aizen had not even released his zanpakutou. Unless the Aizen in front of him was another illusion but that is impossible. What is the point?

_If so, then..._

Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow who was in a very relaxed posture, "You finally figured it out, Ichigo?" He smirked, "I'm the real thing,"

_No...Liar!_

"Don't you believe him, Ichigo?" Aizen asked, "Well then, show him _that _then, Grimmjow-kun. The supposed promise that you made to him,"

With a short maddening laugh, Grimmjow stretched out his hand and there it was on his fingers, "I even took the liberty of putting it on my ring finger, aren't you happy?"

_So then...the promise of 'forever' was all a LIE?_

"There's something weird here," Rukia's lowered voice came from beside him.

"Agree," Ichigo could feel Renji nodding along in agreement, "Instead of just attacking Ichigo, they seemed to be...I dunno, playing with his mind?"

"Aren't you guys angry with me?" Ichigo asked abruptly.

Rukia and Renji seemed unconcerned about his relationship with Grimmjow and that made Ichigo uncomfortable. Don't they have some reprimand to dish out or something? Shouldn't they be angry and maybe just leave now? Why were they acting like they actually care?

"Why should we?" Renji asked back.

"I - " Ichigo didn't know how to phrase his argument.

"Look, whatever it is, we can clear this up _after _the whole stupid thing," Renji pointed out.

"And," Rukia interjected, "We're friends and allies, didn't we say this so many times already? We trust you, Ichigo,"

"...thank you," Ichigo said quietly, "I promise I'll explain everything to you guys after this is over,"

"You better," Rukia lightly punched Ichigo to make her point.

"Enough of this sap please," Grimmjow waved Pantera in large arc, "You guys are gonna make me puke,"

Ichigo turned towards him, "So it was all a lie then? Everything?" He raised Zangetsu.

"Hmmm," Grimmjow seemed to be considering, "Well, I wasn't lying when I said I liked _fucking_ you," He burst out laughing.

"You - !"

"That's it!" Rukia suddenly exclaimed, cutting off Ichigo mid-sentence.

"What?" Renji sounded shocked at Rukia's sudden outburst.

"Grimmjow's expression never reached his eyes! It's like someone is controlling his motion but he himself doesn't agree with it!"

Ichigo stared straight into Grimmjow's eyes at that. Rukia was right. The maniacal laughter didn't reach his eyes. _But there was no hesitation in his actions. Unless...like Rukia said, someone else is controlling him, which means..._

"Aizen!" Ichigo growled.

Ichigo flashed towards Aizen, rage clouding his judgment. _How dare he! How dare he control Grimm! Kill him, I'll kill him, I'll KILL HIM!_

"Oh dear, it seems you have realised my plan," Aizen said mockingly as he calmly stood to the side, dodging Zangetsu swing.

His hands moved in a sudden straight line and Grimmjow immediately appeared in front of Ichigo.

"Grimm..." Ichigo 's actions slowed for a moment, "...fight him, fight him Grimm! You don't want to do this!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Grimmjow lunged at him, "You're only in my way!"

"And you're in mine! Get out of the way!" Ichigo roughly pushed him to one side, his other arm preparing to thrust Zangetsu into Aizen's heart.

It happened in a heartstopping second.

Aizen's arm moved, almost hypnotically. In a flash, Grimmjow stood in front of Aizen, taking the blow from Ichigo. The black blade cut through Grimmjow while Aizen stood a distance behind, unscathed.

"Shit!" Ichigo tried to stop his motion.

Grimmjow seemed to have another idea. His hand reached out and gripped Zangetsu, pushing the blade further into his body until he reached the hilt, causing both him and Ichigo to be nose-to-nose. Blood spilled from where they were in mid-air onto the ground, the splashing sound echoing in the silent room.

"No...!" There was a quiet gasp from Rukia.

"Hmmm," Aizen tapped his finger to his chin, as though considering something, "Here's a little reward then, Grimmjow-kun, for your wonderful performance," The markings on his wrist started to show and Grimmjow's blood that had been in his wrist a few moments ago dripped down onto the floor.

Grimmjow suddenly collapsed onto Ichigo.

"Wha - "

"Ichi..." Grimmjow's half-whispered voice came out.

"Grimm?" Ichigo said in disbelief. _That really sounded like Grimm himself! Could it be...?_

"Get out of here. You can't beat him, Ichi," Grimmjow's voice was strained as he tried to stand on his own.

"Stop moving you idiot! You're injured," Ichigo tried futilely to stopper the flow of blood leaking from the sides of his zanpakutou.

Grimmjow laughed, causing more blood to spill out from his wound, "Idiot, look at my feet,"

Ichigo looked down and his eyes widened in horror. Grimmjow's foot had completely disappeared. In fact, his lower calves were flickering away before his eyes.

"No, no way," Ichigo looked back up, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me! You're the Sexta Espada! You can't - can't just because I - it's not possible! It's only such a small fricking wound! You've suffered worse and survived! And you tell me now that - tha - "

Ichigo was cut off by Grimmjow's lips on his. Unlike the previous one, there was no taunt behind it. Instead it seemed to carry desperation and melancholy.

"Shh," Grimmjow calmed him down the same way he did when they were back at the river.

"No! I - " Ichigo buried his head as much as he could into Grimmjow's chest, taking care to avoid pushing Zangetsu any further in.

"I realised something stupid, you know," Grimmjow spoke casually enough, "Telling you to run away...that's not something you would do, right Ichi?"

Ichigo hesitated a little before giving a small nod into Grimmjow's torso.

"So then," Grimmjow bent lower to whisper into Ichigo's ears, "Fight on. Fight and win,"

Ichigo looked up in surprise.

"And for that, I'll pass to you Pantera," Grimmjow pushed the blade into Ichigo's hand.

"What - ! Grimm - "

Ichigo was silenced once more by Grimmjow's kiss.

Teal eyes stared straight back into him and Ichigo couldn't help but feel pain that this would be the last time he could see those eyes that he came to love so much.

_This isn't real. Grimm can't just...just leave me behind. I..._

"I love you Kurosaki Ichigo,"

"NO!" Ichigo shouted as Grimmjow disappeared right before him, "No..." Ichigo lost concentration on his reiatsu and started to plummet towards the floor.

The word on the ring that Grimmjow had given him just last night appeared in his mind. _Forever. There is no forever. Not when he..._

"Ichigo!" Renji flashed upwards to catch Ichigo before he could crash into the ground.

"Well, now that that's all over...Gin!" Aizen called out.

Rukia immediately appeared to block off Shinsou as Renji busied himself with Ichigo, "Get him out of the way,"

"I know, I know," Renji said impatiently, "Give me a few seconds," He mumbled as he tried to haul Ichigo over his shoulder.

_No way, Grimm can't just..._

"Kill them, Shinsou!"

_Grimm...dead?_

"Dance, Sode no Shiroyuki!"

_Can't be..._

"Bye bye,"

_Damnit King, its raining a river 'ere._

"Oh, you managed to dodge that,"

_C'mon, get your ass up and movin'._

"First Dance, White Moon!"

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

"Oh dear, that's cold,"

_Who?_

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

_Your Hollow is right. You have to fight._

"Aizen!"

_If not for yourself, then for him. Fight for Grimmjow._

"Sorry about that, but you'll have to go through me first,"

_Who? Who're you?_

"Next dance, White Ripples!"

_You know who I am. Now you just have to pick me up and use me to win._

"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu,"

_Just call out for me. Call..._

"Grind," Ichigo's quiet voice went unheard.

_...my name._

"Pantera!"

* * *

**fin**

* * *

First of all! A big thank for those who have read and a bigger thanks to those who reviewed, i really appreciate it :D

further AN(s), just to clear any doubts, esp the last part of this chap (:  
(1) The person that Grimmjow mentioned in Chapter 1 was Urahara since Ichigo mentioned to Grimmjow about him distributing gigais  
(2) The word carved onto the plain side of the ring is 'Forever'  
(3) Hichigo had only two lines in this whole fic (oops)  
(4) The voice telling Ichigo to fight for Grimmjow (as well as the one which said 'Kurosaki Ichigo') is Pantera  
(5) Since Grimmjow passed Pantera to Ichigo, Ichigo could wield it as well (think Tousen Kaname)  
(6) Pantera wield under Ichigo (in my mind) looks like a white Tenza Zangetsu. So Ichigo have Tenza Zangetsu in his right and Pantera in his left  
(7) Yes, Ichigo killed Grimm indirectly but no, he hadn't felt the guilt yet. He's only at the shocked stage (about Grimm dying)  
(8) Aizen requires Grimm's blood to make that kidou work (then again, not sure if that technique could be called kidou, but anyway...) and just before Grimm died, he released the kidou and Grimm's blood came out of his body  
(9) Oh and yes, all this happened in the span of two days (except for chap 1 and part of 2). Grimm went out with Ichi on the date while Urahara, Ryuuken and Isshin met up. The next day, the whole gang met at Orihime's house (maybe morning) and at the same time, Aizen met with the Espadas. Later, while he was whipping Grimm, the Shinigamis just entered Hueco Mundo. So yup... it's pretty packed  
(10) Right, the wounds on Grimm after Aizen whipped him disappeared due to the kidou thing  
(11) The last fight is obviously up for your own imagination  
(12) I'm assuming Kyouka Suigetsu looks different when released and not and hence Ichigo could identify it  
(13) Pretend that none of the Arrancars mentioned in the story died or were somehow revived (hah)  
(14) Oh right, pardon any OOC-ness (there's probably alot in the last part of this chap)

**EDIT  
**Sequel is up! by the name of _Eternity_ (:  
Summary: "He said forever, what a liar,"


End file.
